


Lost Memories

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Lost Memories

I don’t own Power Rangers. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Mr. Hartford, we have a huge problem. We’ll be back at the base in just a few minutes.”

Not sure what to expect, Mr. Hartford paced around in worry. Soon the group dragged Mack in who was looking at the whole place like it was brand new.

“Mack doesn’t remember anything,” Dax whispered.

Andrew looked at his son in confusion, “What happened?”

“We were hit, and when he got up, he had no idea who or where he was,” Rose explained.

“This guy has got to be rich,” Mack whispered to Will in amazement.

“Mack?” Andrew asked, after some silence Mack looked up.

“Oh that’s me?”

“Yes, you are Mackenzie Hartford. You’re my son.”

Mack saw his reflection in a nearby mirror, “We don’t look anything alike…”

“Well, that can be explained.”

“Do I look like my mom? I have a mom, right? Where is she?”

“Mack,” Ronny spoke up, “You don’t have a mom.”

“No mom, but a dad. Don’t people need a mom? And you and I look nothing alike. And I’m a, what? Power Ranger?”

“Yes,” Dax nodded quickly.

“Mack, I need to take a look at you to see why you don’t remember anything,” Andrew informed.

“I just met you all… How do I know you aren’t lying?” Mack was skeptical.

“Look, I have lots of pictures of us together,” Andrew showed.

Mack analyzed one which clearly showed Andrew but Mack was younger. He didn’t know why, but the picture bothered him. He stared at it for a few minutes before Andrew brought his focus back, “Mack?”

“Something about this feels wrong,” Mack admitted, “You’re hiding something.”

“It’s a little complicated to explain but I’m not trying to hide anything. You are my son, but you are an android. I built you.”

Mack winced as he had a flashback of waking up with his head unattached from his body. He felt a sting of betrayal.

“I’m betting you just have a lose wire disconnecting your memories, it is a simple check that won’t take long.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Mack, please, we are your friends,” Rose begged.

“Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Well, losing your memories can do that to you, man,” Will nodded.

“It’s more than that.”

“You have every right not to trust us. Me especially,” Andrew agreed, “You are probably feeling residual anger at me. Before today, you just recently found out you were an android, and so you’ve been upset at me for having hidden it from you.”

Mack furrowed his brows in thought, “How do I know you won’t change me, fill me with more fake memories, or just turn me off completely?”

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me,” Andrew sighed.

Mack nodded as the group smiled reassuringly.

“Alright.”

Mack sat down and within minutes his memories came flowing back.

“It was just a lose wire,” Andrew confirmed.

“Sorry, I was just really confused… I think I am still mad at you though,” Mack confirmed with a slight smirk.

“Glad to have you back!” Rose and the others smiled, glad to have their leader back.

 

 


End file.
